


Thee and Me

by MjornaLokesenna



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Family, Immortality, Life - Freeform, Lonliness, Love, Marriage, Pain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjornaLokesenna/pseuds/MjornaLokesenna
Summary: After the death of Vanessa Ives, it seems everyone has been scattered to the wind. Left alone and adrift in uncertainty.John Clare mourns the loss of his one friend, of his family, and his former life. Lily Frankenstein is left wondering what to do, where to go from here, what she really wants.In the end it's the same thing for both of them.Love.The pair share a moment in the graveyard after Vanessa's funeral.
Relationships: Brona Croft | Lily Frankenstein/Caliban | John Clare, Caliban | John Clare & Brona Croft | Lily Frankenstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Thee and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I am alone in my desire to have these two as a pair, but I wanted to write it all the same. 
> 
> The Bride has always been one of my favorite characters, and I adore PD's version of her. As well as their Creature. These two lost souls deserve some happiness goddammit!

“Ceaselessly cruel, isn’t it? Life.” The voice behind him came. He recognized it instantly, he could almost see those just slightly too large lips forming the words. Lips he had once been desperate to hear. The voice that had turned cruel and vicious, but now all he heard was sadness. The same depressive numbness. 

“It seems to be, yes.” Caliban replied, not turning around to look at her. Still, he could feel her behind him, and nearly jumped when her hand landed on his shoulder. A softness to her touch that he had once longed to have. “What happened, Lily?” He said, needing to hear someone speak, the deafening silence of the graveyard torturous.

“I tried to build an empire, and fell like all Emperors do…” Her voice was a whisper on the air, drowned by the tears he could hear building in her throat. “I forgot who I was even while I remembered. The… hate and anger… it consumed me… and now has left me desolate and lost…”

“I remembered… most of it…” He replied, head turning just enough she could see his profile. “I had a family, a son and wife.” There was a waver in his voice, while he too fought his own tears. All he ever seemed to do was cry. “Consumption took him…” a tear fell. “And she… she told me to… to take him to Frankenstein l, to bring him back… or never return home. I-I couldn’t. Not to him… not to my Jack…” and he doubled over. 

John heard the shifting of heavy cloth, and suddenly a pair of arms surrounded him. Lily’s head lay on his back, and he could feel her silent cries. Tears soaking into his coat.

They had no idea how long they had sat like that. Both crying, tears freezing on their faces. Muscles growing cramped. The sun had been gone for hours before it seemed they had cried themselves dry. 

“Where do we go from here?” Caliban asked, after hours of silence broken only by sobs. His throat was raw and hoarse. What sad creatures they were. Huddled in a graveyard with nothing left but their own tears. No one left but each other.

“I don’t know…” was all she could manage, slowly standing up, her body protesting loudly. “On I suppose, or we end it all together.”

“No. I won’t end it. This life may be vile but it is mine.” John finally stood, and faced his formerly intended bride. He took her perfectly pink hand into his deathly pale one. “You… we don’t have to be alone…” 

Lily could only look at him for a moment, but eventually curled her fingers around his. “Thee and me?” She spoke with a soft smile, her own strange eyes meeting his. He returned the little grin with one of his own, nodding softly.

“Thee and me…”


End file.
